Doutes
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Et c'était dans ces moments qu'il remerciait toutes les divinités existantes pour avoir fait en sorte que Prusse ne disparaisse pas.


**DOUTES**

 _Et c'était dans ces moments qu'il remerciait toutes les divinités existantes pour avoir fait en sorte que Prusse ne disparaisse pas._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF avec pour thème le mot "Identité". Moi qui pensais ne rien sortir sur ce thème, me voilà avec deux OS \o/ Ça fait toujours du bien de revenir sur Hetalia de temps en temps, même si c'est avec des trucs courts (bon, à l'époque aussi j'écrivais des trucs courts... Mais en plus de ça ils étaient pourris !) et rapides mais bon, on s'y fait, j'écris que de ça :')

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Parfois Canada hésitait. Oh, ce n'était pas si inhabituel que ça. Il hésitait sur un peu tout, sur tout ce qui touchait à son quotidien. Quel pull allait-il mettre aujourd'hui ? Combien de pancakes allait-il se faire ? Des choses si futiles...

Et parfois, il s'asseyait près de sa cheminée, se faisait une boisson chaude et pensait sérieusement. Il pensait au monde, il pensait aux autres pays, il pensait à _lui_. Dans ces moments il se rappelait de combien de fois Angleterre l'avait appelé Amérique, combien de fois France avait dû le corriger en lui envoyant un sourire désolé, combien de fois Russie s'était assis sur lui.

C'était triste de voir que Sealand se faisait plus facilement remarquer que lui.

Pourtant, il était un pays énorme, il était magnifique, il était fier de son histoire et de son patrimoine. Mais rien n'y faisait, personne ne se souvenait de lui.

Alors parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas plus simple de faire comme s'il était Amérique. Rien que sa population ressemblait tellement à la sienne, le français s'effaçait pour laisser place à l'anglais et même son propre frère commençait à le remarquer de moins en moins.

Dans ces moments, Canada doutait sincèrement. Il hésitait, regrettait, se posait des questions. Qui était-il ? Qui devrait-il être ? Comment continuer alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il était un autre ? Son pays était-il si inutile au niveau mondial ? Il avait du mal à y croire mais l'évidence était bien là... S'il devenait un second Amérique, personne ne verrait la différence.

Et c'était dans ces moments qu'il remerciait toutes les divinités existantes pour avoir fait en sorte que Prusse ne disparaisse pas.

Oui, Prusse. Cet albinos bruyant, narcissique et égocentrique qui se persuadait encore que son pays était le plus génial du monde.

Dans ces moments, Prusse était tellement calme que Canada pensait que c'était une autre personne. Il l'enlaçait et, sans que rien ne lui soit demandé, lui racontait l'histoire de son pays. Il ne lui racontait pas en utilisant de grandes expressions et en exagérant tout comme il le faisait avec les autres. Il lui disait toute la vérité, tout en détail.

Et, après ces histoires, il lui expliquait à quel point il était important, lui. Pas Amérique, pas Angleterre, pas France. Lui, Canada, Matthew Williams. Il lui expliquait à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir connu, de l'avoir avec lui, il lui donnait confiance et le sortait de ses réflexions déprimantes.

Canada était tellement heureux d'avoir Prusse à ses côtés, de l'avoir pour le soutenir et passer ses journées à ses côtés. Et dans ces moments, il savait que l'albinos le chérissait lui et pas une autre nation. Juste lui.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
